Battle of the species
by The Unknown Girl in Black
Summary: Kiryu Megumi was adopted in the Kiryu family at a young age. Making her the younger sister of Zero and Ichiru. After the accident with Sizuka, she and Zero have been separated for several years. That is until they meet again. However both of them have changed over the years. What will happen when Meg decides to come to Cross Academy? (My first try at writing a fanfiction.)
1. Meeting Meg Kiryu

This is my first time making a fanfiction. It actually took me quite some time to write it down. Also English isn't my first language so I'm very sorry for all the grammer mistakes you are sure to read. Disclaimer: The characters of Vampire Knight and Wolfblood belong to there rightfull owners.

 **Meeting Meg Kiryu**

Megumi or most of the time called 'Meg' was adopted in the Kiryu household at the age of five. Before the adoption she lived in an orphanage for as long as she could remember. However she has been told that see was found in the woods at around the age of two.

Meg is one year younger than Zero and Ichiru. This makes her the same age as Yuki in the story. (Starting at 17 years old when the story begins.)

Meg or "Meggie" as Zero and Ichiru called her, has been trained as a vampire hunter as well when she was in the Kiryu household. She really loved her brothers a lot and when someone looked for her, she was most of the time found playing or training with them. However her training was lighter than Zero's and there also were times she was told to go and keep Ichiru company when he couldn't get out of bed.

Meg never knew she was a wolfblood or knew of their existents, seeing that she was adopted and all. She only found out at the age of 14, two years after the whole happing with Sizuka Hino killing their parents, biting Zero and leaving with Ichiru. (which is now five years ago.) Also at that time she wasn't at home. So she didn't meet Sizuka in the snow when Zero and Ichiru did and she also wasn't there when Sizuka came in there house.

The night after Sizuka came to their house she came home. So the house was already empty besides the blood that was left on the floor of the living room. Zero was alreay taken away to Kaien and the bodies were also taken care of.

Not knowing what to do Meg first started to search the house and then the neighborhood. Before she had the chance to ask anybody she heard some of them talk about what happened without them knowing she was listening.

Being sad and scared, she hoped that Zero would come back for her or that master Yagari would come look for her. That's why see at the first three months she would either stay in of very close to the house.

When after that period of time she lost hope of them coming for her and she began living on the streets. Only going back to the house to sleep. This lasted for around two years. After that she had her first transformation and was taking into her current wolfblood-pack she accidently met in the outskirts of the woods.

The wolfblood-pack moves once in while so their current territore is different from where they met and also further away from the old Kiryu home.


	2. 1 Unexpected meeting

This is my first time making a fanfiction. It actually took me quite some time to write it down. Also English isn't my first language so I'm very sorry for all the grammer mistakes you are sure to read. Disclaimer: The characters of Vampire Knight and Wolfblood belong to there rightfull owners.

Chapter one: unexpected meeting

 **~Normal POV~**

They sat together by the clearing, chatting and enjoying the afternoon when they smelled it. They stood at once and after a look around five of them went for the hunt. Their prey was unknown for them this time, but they would find out soon enough. The one who dared to trespass their territory would know about its wrongdoing. Running like the wind they were standing before him in less than two minutes. He was strong. They knew that much, but together he wouldn't stand a chance against them.

' _He wouldn't stand a chance against us'._ She tried to deny it as best she could, but … in the end she still knew him. Recognizing him straight away. Even through the years had had their effect on him, puberty probably being the cause of it mostly. That and the mental scares, she could clearly see. But the silver hair and enchanting lavender eyes were still a dead giveaway. It was Zero.

' _Zero'._ Before she knew she was standing before him. Her back facing him and her teeth beard. She growled towards them. The ones who she thought as a family. _**"What are you doing ?!" "Meg, he's ore prey!" "He is a trespasser !" "Meg get back here NOW !"**_

 **~Meg's POV~**

" **NO ! He's my brother ! You can't hurt him !"**

" _ **I thought you said you didn't have any family?"**_ I could hear one of them say but I didn't pay any mind to them. My focus was on my leader. We stared towards each other. I never went against him before, but now that I did, I couldn't back down anymore. So I stood my ground.

" _ **Meg, he's a trespasser. We can't let him go."**_

" **Maybe, but he didn't treat any of us. Let him go."**

He growled _._ _ **"He's an E, Meg. He's a treat to all of us. He won't live long anymore anyway."**_ And took a step towards us. The rest following his assemble.

" **He is not an E !"** I growled back. Looking around the group I knew by instinct that together Zero and I could have them. It would not be easy, but together I was sure we could overpower them long enough to get away.

Taking a step forward, they took the hint. _I was ready to fight._

My leader was a stubborn man and seeing the look he give me, he wasn't pleased. Undermining a commend of your leader had a high price to it. Authority is important. Without a leader, a pack isn't centered. It will fall apart eventual. So by undermining the leader you put the whole pack at risk. Not that I was rational enough to think of that right now. I was acting on pure instinct without realization or thoughts of the consequences.

I kept my guard up as they retreated, but before the leader went into the tree lines, he looked back at me. _**"Your no longer welcome in our pack."**_ Than they were gone. I took a moment to be sure they were out of earshot. The moment I was sure, I turned around to glared at my brother.

" **YOU IDIOT ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! HAVE YOU JUST GONE MAD GONING IN TO OURE TERRITORY LIKE THAT ! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ?! THEY TREATED YOUR LIFE AND YOU WEREN'T DOIN ANYTHING AT ALL ! "**

" **I WENT AGAINST MY PACK FOR YOU ! …."**

Realizing what I just shouted, moreover what I have just done. Everything came crashing down on me. I could feel my eyes going wide in shock and my body actually getting cold and paralyzed for a moment. I began muttering to myself.

" **I went against my pack for you…. What have I done…?"**

And then the anger, regret, hurt and a lot of other emotion came kicking back in, making me shout all over again.

" **YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU MADE ME DO JUST NOW ?! I CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THEM ! YOU JUST TURNED ME AGAINST MY ONLY HOME ! ! !"**

I was going frantic. I didn't know what to do at this point. At one site I was mad at Zero for being here, at the other site I knew it was my own damn fault for what I did. And I didn't even know why I did it. Sure Zero has been like my brother back then, but that has been years ago before I was left forgotten and alone.

After my little rent against Zero, I turned and stomped away. Cursing all and everything while kicking the ground. I may not know where to go, but I knew not to linger around. The pack may come back with more members and then we would be dead for sure. Even though I may have stood up for Zero not more than a minute ago, I didn't feel like doing it again. Hell I didn't even want to talk to him right now.

 _ **"Meggie…? "**_

I heard my name being called. It sounded as if he was unsure of his realization. ' _Well if you are that unsure of recognizing your adopted sister, don't count on me!'_ With that strong in my mind I kept walking on. _**"MEGGIE it is you, isn't it?"**_ There was less hesitation this time in calling my name, but at the end there was still that question. _'Why do you need to ask that! You know it's me, so stop doubting already. I haven't changed that much! …. Or maybe I have? It's been some years…. Maybe I did change more than I have realized.'_ Then it hit me that we were still too close to their territory.

I relaxed my body slightly, making my claws and canes disappear and my eyes turn back from its yellow color to its normal lavender ones.

' _We need to get out of here, FAST.'_

Is the online thought now in my head. But looking back at Zero I wasn't exactly sure where to go or what to do. **"Zero? … Do you.. recognize me?"** Looking him in the eye to make sure, I saw the recognizing growing. He recognized me for sure now.

" _ **Meg. Meg what happened to you? What JUST happened?"  
**_ **"No time to explain now Zero. We need to go. They will be back soon with more of the pack. If we stay, were dead."**

With that I resumed walking. This time a little calmer and Zero fallowing me.

~half an hour later~

" _ **Were are we going?"**_ Zero asked me. He seemed to be zo calm in while asking that. I may have been looking like I knew exactly where I was going. Having kept a strait back and determined steps in one direction only this whole walk. He wouldn't have been able to see how frantic and restless I have been inside, while keeping my senses trained as sharp as possible on my surroundings.

Still I didn't really have an answer on his question. I didn't know where we were going or could possible go. So I give the only response I could.

" **Away"**

After all what else could I say?

" _ **So you don't know where you are going?"**_ He questioned next.

" **No."**

" _ **Than what are planning to do?"**_

Feeling irritated with the questions already. ' _Serious stop with the questions.'_ I answered again.

" **Don't know."**  
 _  
_After that we kept walking in silence for some time again.

 **Normal POV~**

All the while Zero was thinking on the situation. Having hard Meggie's answers, he kind of started to feel sorry for her. Not guilty. After all he didn't know that he was on dangerous territory back there. And she had defended him on her one will. But knowing that he indirectly made her lose her home. Her second home. He felt that he needed to do something. He didn't want to lose his only family member all over again. Not after losing Ichiru to dead. Back then he believed Meg to be already dead. Hunted by Shizuka too. Now having her alive by his side, he wasn't going to give her up again. So that left him no choice.

" _ **You can come with me, if you want, to Cross Academy."**_

" **Cross Academy?"** She asked him back. She had heard that name before, but never payed any real attention to it.

" _ **It's a school. You can stay at the campus."**_

" **You go there."** She wasn't asking it this time. Somehow she already knew her statement to be true. But not knowing what else to say Zero answered anyway.

" _ **Yes."**_

Not feeling like wanting to go along with just anything thrown at her, but still not having come up with any other options to go with, Meg decided just ask for a reason.

" **What would be the reason for me to go there?"** She could always just roam around the forest if the answer didn't please her.

" _ **It's a place to go. You will be save there."**_

Giving Zero a short glare over her shoulder before turning her eyes back forward, she responded back to him. **"I can protect myself."**

And then it happened.

Grapping Meg's wrist, Zero turned her around. Things may have changed during the years, but he still felt protective of her. She still was his little sister to him. The one who needed protection. The one who would refuse all help when trying to do something and would quietly come to him in the end, asking for his help.

It's true that with all what happened back then he never actually came to look for her. He was still in his own shock at first and after that he had truly believed her to be dead. Too be killed by Shizuka Hio. Even after seeing Ichiru alive he still thought Meg to be killed like his parent were. After all everyone knew about Meg back then. How she was adopted. How she was made part of the family. So even if she wasn't home at the time of the killing, why wouldn't Shizuka come back for her later.

But she was alive and standing before him now. Proving him wrong of his own thought. The thought that he didn't have any family left. Now that he had her back, he silently promised himself to never let her go again.

" _ **Come with me Meg. Please. I can't lose you again."**_

The way he looked at her made Meg freeze in her place. His eyes. She couldn't even remember ever seeing so many emotions in them. Swirling and blending together, she didn't know what to make of them. The first thing she saw was determination, a fire to achieve its goal. It's the look they had in their eyes whenever they chaste their prey. The next thing looked like a form of…. Caring? Meg wasn't sure. It looked like it but how could that be. He left her. Didn't come looking for her back then. The rest was even more of a mystery for her. Protectiveness, loving, vulnerability, insecurity. It was there, but how? Why? Why did he look at HER that way?

His eyes softened at her. Making her unable to look away.

" _ **Please?"**_

Without her knowing her eyes softened at him to. She had missed him. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she still loved him and cared for him so much. He was her brother. He would always be her brother.  
Feeling her eyes starting to water, she quickly blinked them away and turn her head to the side. Letting her hear conceal her face, before she whispered a soft **"Fine".**

Hardening her facial expression, she turn back to Zero. Staring him strait in the eye with a cold look , she asked " **Where to go?".**

And that is how their journey to Cross Academy started.


	3. 2 Cross Acadamy

Hello everyone. It took me quite some time to write this. Seriously I had never thought this chapter would take so long.  
And to think I also had to put some of my thoughts off to the next chapter. Still I want the storyline flow well, so I better be more patience as to not rush through it.

Please enjoy the next chapter and remember english is not my first language nor do I own the characters. (Besides me OC Meg)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Wolfblood.

Chapter two: Cross Acadamy

 **~Normal POV~**

After a long, silence and most of all awkward walk, Zero and Meg finally made it to Cross Academy. Having lived in the forest for years Meg didn't know what to make of the building. It seemed huge in her opinion. Almost like a castle of some sort. The worst part for though seemed to be the smell. It reeked and not just the weird smell of humans. That she could get used to, in time then. No the reeking smell was that of vampires and it looked like there were a lot more than you would aspect, especially with the human smell being there to. Since when did vampires go to school? Hell, since when were they allowed to go too an school 'together' with humans?!

Not sure what to make of the situation and the school, Meg hesitated by the gate. You don't live together with vampires. You hunt them or avoid them. You do NOT live together in the same territory.

Noting that Meg wasn't walking besides him anymore Zero turned around, only to see her still standing at the outsides of the gate.

 _ **"Meggie? Come on this way."**_ She heard him say while nodding to the side with his head. Looking at the direction he indicated, Meg could see the contours of a little building. The building seemed to be a little house.

Looking back at Zero, she just had to know. So narrowing her eyes she asked: **"Why are here vampires Zero?"**

Really how was he to explain to her that the person who adopted him and is the chairmen of the school, decided that it was a good idea to let vampires and humans live together and as way of wanting to prove his dream to be realizable, made this school? _**"Because the idiot of an chairmen men wanted to create a school for both vampires and humans. Now come on, no need to stay out here forever."**_

It took Meg another second, but then she walked through the gate. Her every senses were screaming at her to go back, but she kept walking forwards with her head held high. She would not show any weakness, not to anyone, not even to Zero.

When Zero opened the door Meg could hear a man screaming Zero's name before she stepped aside by mere instinct. It was a good thing she did though for now there was a man face planned on the pavement were she stood not a second ago. However the men was quick to recover from the fall. Now wailing and moaning at Zero, _**"Zero how can you be so mean to daddy, daddy missed you so much and was so very worried for his cute son. He just wanted to hug him so badly!"**_ ' _Serious how crazily childish could a grownup man get?'_

And that is when he noticed her. _**"A Zero you brought a guest? What a cute little girl she is. Is she your girlfriend Zero? Daddy is so proud of his son, all growing up."**_ The chairmen went in another fit of sprouting nonsense and running around Meg to look at her from every angle. Stopping before her he took her hands in his, shacking them up and down furiously. _**"Hello I'm chairmen Cross, but you can call me daddy, since your my son's girlfriend, nice to meet you, now come in, come in, I would love to her al your stories of how you and my cute little sun met.**_ Cross spook so fast that Meg could barely process 'what' he said to her before he started to lead her further to the house. Luckily Zero snapped and hit Cross on the head before he could lead the overwhelmed girl in the house. _**"She is not my girlfriend you idiot! She is my little sister! And how many times must I tell you not to call me your son!"**_

The hit given by Zero was hard enough to send the chairman a good distance away. Leaving Meg time to recover and recollect herself. After a couple of seconds she turned back to Zero. Her face still blank of emotion, she made a pointing look at the house and then tilted her head at him. Silently asking him if they were to go in the house. Understanding her question Zero nodded at her before walking himself, taking the lead.

The went to the kitchen were Zero started roaming thought the cabinets so he could start cooking. After the long mission and absence from the house, he was pretty hungry himself. Besides it give him something to do while thinking on the whole situation. Meanwhile Meg took a seat at the kitchen table watching Zero work in silence.

Cross came walking into the kitchen during dinner, taking a place for himself at table, he too stayed calm and quiet for the moment. Only halfway during the meal, did he start speaking, his serious attitude very different from his earlier behavior.

" _ **So miss now that we are here, I would really like to hear your story and your relationship with Zero."**_ Cross said, directing a gentle smile at Meg.

Turning her attention away from the delicious food, she really had to concentrate on keeping her control as not to devour into it like beast, she answered Cross as politely as she could.

" _ **I guess you could say Zero and I have had a close relationship as children. Although we haven't seen each other for quite some years. We crossed paths yesterday. Ending in Zero inviting me over, as is the reason I'm here"**_

Now Cross may act most of the time as an idiot, whining and playing a fool, but he actually was a very bright man. Being an old vampire-hunter himself, retired or not, he had very sharp senses and good observation skills.

The way Meg cradled herself, Cross concluded, was in a very professional and distant way. She didn't seem to like to give herself away, being guarded and alert, even if she appeared calm and disinterested. Her answer may have been polite, but didn't really give away her relationship with Zero at this moment. She actually appeared to not want to talk with anyone, Zero included, or to be here. So why go with his invitation?

" _ **Really?"**_ He then directed his attention to Zero before going back to Meg. _ **"That is very nice of you Zero. So how long are you staying Miss? That way we can prepare a room for you and get you the necessary surplice if you need anything."**_

" _ **Actually, Meg would like to attend the academy."**_ Zero suddenly interfered, making Meg glare at him. She did not like to lose control in unknown situations and she definitely didn't like that he was acting as if he had anything to say over her live. She wasn't the little girl he knew back then, she had made her own live.

" _ **What makes you say that Zero? I may have agreed to come here, but I never said a thing about staying."**_ Her tone was cold, calm and of utmost control, making her sound like a professional business woman in the middle of million dollar deal meeting.

" _ **And where did you plan to go, Meg? You said so yourself that you just lost your only home."**_ Zero also was very calm in his speaking, but instead of Meg's professional exterior, you could already hear his patience's wearing thin.

" _ **And who's fault was that, ZERO? I wasn't the one in dangerous territory. If I want, I can just go back to the woods."**_ Meg shot back at him, letting the slightest of her irritation leak in her voice.

" _ **Back to the woods?"**_ Fallowing the short dialog between the girl called Meg and Zero, Cross couldn't help but question. 'What did this young girl mean with the woods?'

Giving him a deadly glance, Meg slightly shook her head at Zero. He was not going to tell that idiot were she came from.

But Zero didn't pay her warning any mind. He was tired and didn't see a better option than to just tell Cross the whole story. He was never one to dance around the bush for long anyways. Signing deeply he started to speak.

" _ **Cross this Kiryu Megumi, my adopted little sister. She wasn't at home 5 years ago and was never found after. Yesterday I came across her and her … people she lived with their apparent 'territory'. After a confrontation, they told her she was no longer welcome, leaving her nowhere to go to. I invited her to the Acadamy thinking she could attend classes and have a place to stay."**_

Cross gave Zero a tender look before turning back to his hyperactive self. _**"That ~sooooo~ sweet of you Zero to care for your little sister like that! Of course she more than welcome here at the Academy and she can always come to me for help or anything! Don't you hesitate to call me 'daddy' either Meggie-chan!"**_

Meg eyes widened for a moment. Th man was so fast at changing his demeanor! Then she calmed down reluctantly. She had the feeling that she already lost, not having the energy to fight the hyperactive man after all the events of today. So the only thing Meg did was give Cross a deadpanned look. _**"Don't call me that and don't call me 'chan' either."**_

Waving a hand in front of his face, dismissing her comment on him calling her that, Cross continued. _**"Fine, fine. We will discuss your enrollment tomorrow, for now I think it's time you two head of to bed. You both must be awfully tired."**_

Showing Meg her room for the night both she and Zero headed Cross his advice falling fast asleep after an eventful day.

* * *

~The next morning~

Meg slowly rose from her dream world with a tired grown. Yawning an stretching her aching body, she opened her eyes.

' _Where am I?'_ She questioned herself after looking around the room. The room wasn't big or small, just an average bedroom. In it there was one bed, on which she was currently sitting, a bureau with wooden chair, a cabinet with two drawers and on top of it there was a mirror. Besides the head of the bed and in front of the bureau there was a window. She didn't bother to close the curtains when she went to bed yesterday and now the sun was shining brightly in her room.

It took her another moment the remember everything that happened yesterday, but instead of the anger she felt before, all she could feel now was sadness and a little sorrow. Sadness for losing the ones she cared for and who took care of her in the days of need. Sorrow for what she was to do now and where she should go. She knew Zero told her to attend the academy, but honestly she wasn't sure if that was the right place for her. Even if her anger has died down and she reminded herself that it wasn't Zero's fault for what happened, she still couldn't find herself trusting him. (Loving him, as she used to do.) To be totally honest to herself, she felt lost and scared. _'I hate to feel this way!'_

Stepping out of bed Meg first peeked her head out of the door. Looking left and right in the small hallway, she spotted the bathroom.

After using the toilet, which she secretly found amazing, ' _It's so extremely clean and so much better than the woods!',_ Meg was about to exit the room, only to spot something moving in the side of her vision. Turning her head she saw a person staring at her. Looking in the mirror above the sink, she saw that the person actually was herself. She was looking at her reflection.

The in the mirror had long, loos, rough hair reaching mid back. The black hair with light blond and red tips at the end, looked knitted and filthy all over with split ends and old dirt in it. Not only her hair was filthy though, SHE was filthy. Her hair, her skin, her clothes, all was dirty with smooches of old blood and earth on it. The maroon long-sleeved shirt wasn't the worst, but her old light blue jeans looked absolutely terrifying with the stark contrasts. She also wore a pair of dark brown hiking boots.

Meg looked at her reflection for a couple of seconds more, having difficulty with recognizing herself. Shaking her head to get herself out of it, she looked down. The sink. She hadn't used one in years. If she was going to stay here, she should get used to being human again, shouldn't she? That meant she should wash her hands. Turning on the tap she slowly proceeded, taking her time to remember the feeling of the old routine, but for now it still felt strange and forced.

When she was done, Meg went downstairs in search for food.

 **~Meg's POV~**

When I came downstairs, I could sense the chairman already being in the kitchen. I really didn't like the man. He is strange and I can't get a hold of him. He's is acting like an total idiot at one moment and the next he is a true authority, calm and serious. His smell doesn't help also. Even in his idiot moments his smell has something dangerous, making me distrust him for now.

Even so my curiosity got the better of me, letting me walk into the kitchen.

" _ **Ohayo, Meggie-chan! How have you slept? Go have a seat breakfast is almost ready."**_ The chairman greeted me the moment I step in the room. Doing what he said, I took a seat at the table, but didn't answer him. Leaning my head on my hand I decided to just watch him roam around. After some moments he three plates with food on the table together with three empty plates and cups. The first plate of food was filled with something like burned toast, the second with half burned bacon and the third had fried eggs on it, also slightly burned. _'This man can NOT cook, that is obvious.'_ I thought.

Out of politeness and because I have eaten worse than this before, I took a one piece of everything. The chairman came sitting almost across from me. I was still observing him, so when he sat down, I somehow saw the slightest change in him. His eyes especially and I was almost sure he was in his 'serious state' now. He proofed me right though when he spook in a calm voice.

" _ **Zero is probably still in bed. That gives us time to talk, if you don't mind that is."**_

I didn't answer him verbally, but he seemed to understand that I didn't mind him talking for now, so he continued.

" _ **Your talk with Zero yesterday seemed pretty emotional in my eyes. I can understand that after a long time of no contact a sudden reappearance in each other's lives can be difficult. I only hope that you know that Zero really cares about you. He missed you more all these years than he will let on."**_

His voice was warm and calm when he spoke and his eyes tender, almost fatherly, but I didn't let it influence me. I kept my expression emotionless while listening.

" _ **Meg-san. You didn't seem to like the idea of staying here yesterday. So I won't force you to, but I would like to ask you to think about for a while. Maybe giving it a try if only for Zero. I promise that no one will hurt you."**_

After that he was back to his hyperactive self, saying something about having work to do at the school and leaving the kitchen. However before he was fully out of the kitchen door I called out.

" _ **Wait. Tell me more about the academy when you return from your work."**_

I didn't turn to look at him when saying that and he didn't answer me either, but I knew he had agreed to tell me more.

 **~Normal POV~**

The day went fast after that. When Cross had left the house Meg went to walk around the school and the woods besides it. The nature calmed her and because it was still summer vacation and no one was at the school grounds, she was able to take a nice nap under a tree there.

When she returned in the evening, the three of them ate dinner in silence before each heading for their own room. A hour later Meg went to the room she had chairman Cross seen entering and knocked. When she heard him say she could come in, she went.

She took a seat and the chairman started his story about the school. Telling her his dreams of co-existence between humans and vampires, the forming of the school, the night class, the day class and how everything worked if she decided to become a student.

Meg didn't ask questions or said anything, she only listened and when Cross was done with his story she quietly left his room for the night.

* * *

~next morning~

Zero wasn't happy. He was currently lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. He still cares about Meg, but he isn't sure how to act around her anymore. She seems so distant and after yesterday he got the feeling she was avoiding him. They were so close when they were mere children, but now it felt like they were strangers to each other. What was he to do to make their relationship better? _'What can I do?'_ Zero thought in frustration. Shaking his head to snap out of it, he started his morning routine of showering and getting dressed before going downstairs for breakfast.

Zero rolled his eyes while walking down the stairs. _'If the food is burned again, I'm going to hit him.'_ Much to his surprise there wasn't anybody in the kitchen. He wasn't one to wake up early so most of the time everyone was already done with breakfast at the time he would walk in. But today he didn't see anything indicating that someone had breakfast or was awake in the house. _'Strange'_

Deciding to let it go for now, Zero started at making breakfast for himself and the others.

Just when he was about to set the table Meg came walking stopping in the doorway. Their eyes met and both froze for a moment, not knowing what to do or say.

Averting his eyes, Zero cleared his troth. _**"Um… Ohayo."**_ He mumbled turning back to the pancakes he was making.

 **~Meg's POV~**

When I came out of my room this morning, I recognized the smell of food. I wasn't sure what it was though even if the smell seemed familiar in a way. Quietly stalking down the stairs I went towards the kitchen. I could hear someone being in there walking around the place. Just before I was to step in the doorway, I realized what I was doing. I was half crouching down, my knees bend and my hands ready for attack. I was in my predator state.

Blinking, I striated my back and knees, lifted my head and went in. Only to freeze in the middle of the doorway. Zero was in the kitchen. He was apparently the one cooking and had turned around at the sound of me entering. Ore eyes met. After sometime in awkward silence Zero averted his eyes from mine and cleared his troth.

" _ **Um… Ohayo."**_ I could hear him mumble before he turned back to the stove. Looking around him I finally could identify the heavenly smell. _'Pancakes. He is making pancakes.'_ I could feel my mouth starting to water at the thought. I absolutely loved pancakes and had missed them so much the last couple of years.

Walking besides Zero I took in a deep sniff.

" _ **They are almost done. Just a little moment and I will set the table."**_

Opening up my eyes, I turned my attention to Zero. He now was fully concentrated on the pancakes, making him look calm and approachable. Zero loves cooking.

Well if I can have some of those pancakes, the least I can do is set the table right.

 **~Normal POV~**

When both were done with their task, they started to eat in silence. Zero was the first to break it. Not looking up from his plate as his spoke.

" _ **I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for you to lose your home, again."**_

Hearing him say this surprised Meg, but it also made her feel warm inside. To hear this, she couldn't stay mad at him. Keeping her head down, she softly spoke as well. _**"It wasn't your fault."**_

" _ **I spoke with the chairman. I guess I will give the academy a chance."**_

At this news Zero's head shot up, staring at Meg in shock. _**"Really? Are you serious? Are you sure?"**_ He ask not believing what he just heard her say.

" _ **No. But I figured I have nothing to lose by trying."**_ Meg answered still not looking up. To be honest, she thought the idea of co-existing between humans and vampire almost impossible, but the way the chairman spoke about her wish, made her curious in the possibility. If he was going to succeeded, than she wanted to be one of the person who witnessed it.

" _ **I see. Have the two of you arranged everything?"**_ Zero asked.

Meg shook her head. _**"No not yet. I haven't spoken to him about my decision yet."**_

" _ **Well in that case let's speak about now!"**_ Cross spoke happily, walking into kitchen. He took a seat at the table and started to lode his own plate with pancakes, drowning them in syrup.

" _ **To start we will have to assign you a dorm, I will need the name of your old school and grade, so I can place you in the right class and also you will have to fill in a form with your general information for the administration."**_ Cross started to say, his mouth halve full of pancake.

" _ **I can't give you the name of my old school nor do I know my current grade."**_

" _ **O, well in that case I can give you a test to decided your grade, nothing to worry about. But I would have to know the reason, you can't give me the information."**_ Cross finished in his serious voice.

" _ **I never went to school. I got homeschool together Zero and Ichiru, after that I lived on the streets for a while."**_ The way Meg told it, it almost seemed as if it was the most common thing in the world.

" _ **Ooooo, you poor thing!"**_ Springing up Cross leaped forwards to give Meg a big bearhug, only for her to stand up from her chair and step aside. Making Cross land comical with his face on the floor while his lap was upside down on to chair.

" _ **I'm not a poor thing chairman and I do not liking hugging either."**_

Pouting Cross sat back on his chair eating his pancakes.

" _ **Meg are you going to be alright sharing a room?"**_ It was Zero who asked the question. He didn't know what he had seen when he was in the woods, but he clearly remembered the yellow eyes on his little sister and the way she was growling at the other people there. Now that he thought about it, those people also had yellow eyes, fangs and claws. _'Who or what were these people?'_

Calmly sitting back down, Meg looked Zero in the eyes, her face serious and determined. _**"I'm sure I will be alright Zero. You don't need to worry."**_

Looking at her like this, Zero wanted to believe in her. He wanted to see something of the old Meg he knew from his more carefree days and her determination was definitely something. She had always been stubborn.

" _ **Alright, I believe in you."**_

Suddenly breaking the atmosphere Cross started to question the two siblings. _**"Eh? Why wouldn't she be alright? Is there something I should know? You know you can tell daddy everything, right?"**_

Sighing and rubbing his head Zero looked from the chairman to his little sister. He could feel a headache coming from the idiot in front of him, but also remembered how that idiot helped him these last years. Besides even if the man acted like a crazy fool most of the time, he could keep a secret if needed. Maybe it was best to tell him what he had seen and ask Meg for more information as well?

" _ **Meg? Maybe you can tell what happened in the woods?"**_ He carefully tried to open the topic.

 **~Meg's POV~**

I didn't like Zero's question. He had seen me in my wild form, I know, but I had somehow hoped he would question it. Stupid of course, but I couldn't help myself. How am I to tell them that I'm not human? Zero may be a vampire himself now, I can tell by his smell, but he always had despised them. Calling them beast in human form. Personally I no longer hate vampires as much as I distrust them. For now the question remains the same though, how will he look at me if he knows about my inner beast. _**"What do you mean?"**_

" _ **I know what I saw Meg. Your eyes. What happened back there?"**_ He questioned me again. Cross had stopped his eating and now paid high attention to our conversation. However he didn't interfere.

I kept staring at Zero with a blank expression. Waiting on who was the first to break and look away.

But the longer I stared into his eyes, the harder it became to stay emotionless. Finally breaking I looked at my plate again, before giving him one more glance through y eyelashes. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. When I opened them back up again to look at Zero, I answered.

" _ **I'm not human. I'm a wolfblood."**_


	4. 3 Settling in

**WHaaaaaahhh ! Sure took a long time to finally update. :O**

 **Really I wanted to be faster with it but I also wanted the chapter to become good. (And maybe longer than it is now...)  
** **Which is why I have been struggling with updating it, yes or no. After a long time debating and trying to write here it is.  
** **Please remember that English isn't my first language! Also I have been (and still am) unbelievable bussy with intership (not sure if this is the right translation :s) and school, meaning I won't be able to update frequently. I will try my best though to pick up my writing again, seeing as I really like the challenge in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Wolfblood.**

* * *

Chapter three: Settling in

" _ **I'm not human. I'm a wolfblood."**_

The thick silence that surrounded the tree continued as no one knew what to say or how to react. Zero knew that he was the one that made the question, but he didn't expect Meg to really answer, let stand to tell them that she's not human. _'What is she?'_ He thought as his glare revealed his shock and slight feeling of betrayal.

Cross was shocked as well. The fact that he hadn't sensed her being NOT human disturbed the retired hunter, but he also was intrigued by the revelation.

At last Meg was at a loss on what to do now. She just revealed her secret to two parsons she didn't know if she could trust yet. Why she had done that, she had no clue. The only thing she knew was that she did it out of a strange feeling she got from looking at Zero's eyes. That stupid feeling had lead her in this situation, without a way to fix it and the longer it lasted, the more frustration she felt. If someone wasn't going to say something fast, she would bold out of the house for sure. Her muscles already tens to do so.

" _ **A wolfblood you say?"**_ Cross questioned Meg if he had heard her well.

Meg slowly nodded at his question, but didn't say anything else, her eyes still on Zero.

" _ **Then are you what humans call a werewolf?"**_ Was the next question Cross made, but somehow it didn't went well. The tension Meg had built inside herself made her hyper alert and sensitive. Even with the high amount of self-control she normally could perform, she now was on the bridge of her inner instincts. This question alone, in its innocents, made her bold from her chair, hands placed on the table and glaring at the chairman. Without realizing it she beard her teeth at him and clawed at the table with her nails.

" _ **NO.**_ She said in a powerful and strong voice, punctuating her sentences. _**I'm not a werewolf. I'm not a monster."**_

" _ **Than what is the difference?"**_ Zero asked after becoming from his shock. He was glaring at Meg in distrust now that he knew that she wasn't what he always fought she was. She was not human.

Sitting back down to force herself to stay calm, Meg answered.

" _ **The difference is, that I can control my wolf."**_ She said in a forced calm voice.

Sensing the tension between the siblings Cross calmly came with a suggestion. _**"Megumi-chan why don't you teach us?"**_ He said with a warm smile and clear curiosity in his eyes. _**"For example, do wolfblood change by a full moon?"**_

Instead of giving the answer, Meg made her own question. _**"You really want me to teach you about wolfbloods? …Why?"**_

" _ **Because I want to get to know you and your species, so that everyone can live together peacefully. And I want you and Zero to understand each other as best as you can, so you two can start to be a family again."**_ In his fatherly voice, kindness and most of all his honesty, that radiated from his every being he was able to seep through the cracks to thatch Meg's heart.

" _ **Mean old man."**_ Meg muttered to herself before reluctantly agreeing. _ **"Fine, but I don't like it and you two better keep it secret."**_

" _ **Of course we will! Right, Zero-kun?"**_ Crossed said happily.

" _ **A wolfblood has heighted senses just like a wolf. We do change by a fullmoon, but on other accusations we have full control over it. That all you need to know."**_

On an afterthought Meg looked at Zero adding;

" _ **O, and you are one by birth, biting doesn't have anything to do with it."**_

She knew this would touch a sore spot in him, but it was the truth. It couldn't be changed or helped. The truth is the truth, take it or leave it. That's what she had to do back then, now he should do the same.

The moment the sentence was out, Zero stood up and exited the room.

Cross also stood up to leave the room, but stopped by the door. He looked over his shoulder at Meg's back.

" _ **You are going to be alright sharing a room?"**_

" _ **Yes, I will be fine. It's done before."**_

" _ **Then I will give you a private room."**_ Crossed ended the conversation, indirectly telling her she was still to go to the sundorms.

* * *

The next day's went by quickly. Meg and Zero still didn't talk much. They exchanged short greetings and quietly helped each other in the kitchen, but never did they look the other in the eyes for longer than two seconds.

Chairman had helped with washing Meg's old clothes for her. They were still torn in different places, but without the blood and dirt, she at least looked a bit more human. Even if she was still rough in her appearance, she no longer stunk after her first and only shower.

Today was a week before school started and the students of the moondorm were the first to come back to the dorms after summer break.

Meg sat in her windowsill looking at the gates were different limousines drove through in the direction of the moondorms. She sat there like a statue, her face void of any emotion, purely looking at the devices she knew carried vampire's in them. They would be going to the same school as her in one week only. Or maybe the other way around? Even if they would not be in the building on the same time, their smell would still be lingering there.

' _Never thrust a vampire.'_

Out of nowhere Meg felt her senses sharpening at the heighted aura of a strong vampire coming closer, taking her out of her stream of thoughts. Looking outside she saw a tall male. He had slightly waving brown hair that reached his shoulders, framing his face with long bangs falling in his face. His eyes were a dark reddish brown and he was wearing some high fashioned crème colored slack with black silk dress shirt. But most of all he was emitting such a strong aura, that it sent Meg's instincts in overdrive. He was dangerous.

The pureblood vampire walked straight towards her direction and to her upmost surprise she heard the doorbell, indicating that he indeed was coming here in the chairman's house. _'What is he doing here?!'_

Meg stayed there in her windowsill, trying to concentrate on the sound and voices below. Hearing chairman open the door and enthusiastically greeting his guest. _**'Kaname-kun'**_ That was the name she heard him mentioned when addressing the pureblood leading him to his private office.

After a while of hearing absolutely nothing, (soundproof office) the door to the private office opened again. _**"I'm so happy you all had a good vacation. I'm sure this school year is going to be great. Make sure you greet Yuki-chan for me and tell her she can always come to daddy for a good old hug. I will be waiting."**_ She could hear the chairman talk while walking the other to the door.

When she looked down again, she saw the pureblood walk away back to the moondorm, but just as she was to stand up, he turned around. Their eyes met with a silence threat and even from the distance they could tell the others thought.

' _Who are you?'_

* * *

The next day Zero and Meg went to city. Meg was supposed to get some new clothes since she was still were her old torn once or some of the clothes chairman let her borrow of someone called Yuki. This girl she hasn't met lived in the chairman's house before her and there were still some of her clothes left. Meg preferred her own torn clothes above the girly skirts of the other girl, but even she knew that would give a wrong impression to the other students. That's why shopping was invaluable even if she hated it.

Not that Zero was happy. Chairman forced him to go along with his little sister, saying Meg had been too long out of the crowded and bustling streets of the city. She surely needed a guide and someone to help her behave if she felt anxious. Besides Meg didn't have any money so Zero was to pay for her as the good older brother he is.

Luckily for them both they made the shopping trip fast and productive. When they went in a store Meg would go through the clothes racks in a fast pace, pick out some things she thought were nice and comfortable enough and then they both went to pay for it. Zero on the other hand just waited for Meg to pick out the clothes and told her what and how many she would need of the items.

After one hour they already had four jeans (dark blue, back and grey), five short sleeved t-shirts, four long-sleeved shirts, one extra-large black vest with hoody and five pair of simple black socks. They also came across a dark denim jacket and now they were going for the worst of items. Underwear.

Meg hadn't thought about it when she had asked Zero if they had everything they needed. She was already done with the shopping and just wanted to go home, so when Zero told her about the items they were missing she really felt miserable. Zero on the other hand didn't feel great either. He really wanted to tell her they had everything, but when he thought better about it he knew they should get some underwear as well. So with slightly pink tainted cheeks and eyes harshly focused before him he told the girl, making her eyes widen with embarrassment. After that revelation they walked further in silence towards the lingerie shop were Zero decided to wait outside until Meg would be done. Then she would come and get him inside to pay.

However when Meg came to get Zero she was all but happy. She looked to be a combination of furious and several embarrassed. She didn't say a thing nor did she look at Zero when she exited the shop, her hands bald in tight fists. When he asked her if she was done, she glared at him lowly growling before she slowly nodded, but didn't give further indication if there were things waiting by the register to be paid. On that moment a young looking woman in her late twenties walked towards them to inform Zero they were ready and he could come inside to pay now.

With that awkward task of the list they quickly went into the drugstore for the last toiletries for the girl and then made their way back home.

* * *

~with Kuran~

He had seen the girl sitting in the windowsill of the old guest room, but somehow he had the feeling she wasn't just a mere guest. The chairman never had any guest coming over and the only person he knew that once slept in that room was the grumpy vampire hunter Yagari Toga.

Now normally Kaname wouldn't have paid much attention to an unfamiliar face, especially not if the face belonged to a girl. Most of the female day-class students would come and sneak around campus in the hope of seeing a glint of one of the night-class student. But these females wouldn't be in the chairman's guest room.

Thinking back he had also noticed her wearing some of Yuki's old clothes. The chairman obvious must have lend her these, but it would mean the girl didn't have her own clothes or didn't have her clothes with her. The arrival at the chairman's house, which he guessed should at least have been a week now if not longer, would then have been unexpected from the girls side.

Besides that, the girl looked roughened up or almost dirty, even in Yuki's old and clean clothes. Her hair had been all rough and full of clits.

 **Knock, knock.**

The sudden knocking snapped Kaname out of his train of thoughts. He had been working in his office for quiet some hours now, but every now and then his thoughts would go back to the girl in the windowsill. At those moments he would blankly stare at the stack of paperwork in front of him.

Quickly regaining himself and putting up his high front of perfect control, Kaname gave the person permission to enter. This person happened to be non-other than Ichijo Takuma, to tell him everyone has settle in.

* * *

 **Sorry for the not so long chapter.  
If you have any tips, tricks or advise please share your ideas with me.  
Reviews are very welcome ;) **

**In the next chapter school will begin. How will Meg handle the changeovers? Will she be able to control herself or will someone notice her strange reaction.**


End file.
